


Up

by HelloPumpkin



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pixar, basically they're watching Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas are cuddling watching Up, both of them unwilling to comment on the tears for the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request on tumblr.

Castiel loved these days the most.

The rain was pouring outside and the heater of their apartment was broken, but he didn’t care. Cas got to lean on Dean, nestled on their couch under a billion blankets and that was all that mattered. Dean’s arms around him were anchoring him and he was starting to doze off when Dean shook him gently, kissing Cas’ cheek.

“Hey baby, don’t fall asleep on me or you won’t sleep tonight,” he murmured against the warm skin of Cas’ neck.

For only answer, Cas burrowed himself even deeper in Dean’s arms, nuzzling his chest and dropping sleepy kisses there.

Dean chucked and kissed Cas’ forehead. “You wanna watch a movie? You can choose if you want.”

Cas thought about the proposition for a minute or two, but quickly decided it was a good idea. “Alright. I want to see _Up,”_ he grumbled against his boyfriend chest.

“Oh, no, please Cas. Not _Up_!” Dean groaned. “We’ve watched it last week!”

Cas lifted his head, all puppy eyes and pouting lips. Dean rolled his eyes and gently pushed his boyfriend on the other end of the couch so he could get up. Cas smirked as he wrapped himself up in the blankets. He let his eyes roam on Dean’s body, taking in the soft skin and light freckles covered in goosebumps due to the chilly room. When Dean came back on the couch, Cas couldn’t tear his eyes off of Dean.

Dean sat, his back against the armrest and spread his legs. Cas quickly took his place between them, circling Dean’s waist with his arms and hiding his nose in Dean’s neck.

“Hey”

“Hello Dean,” Cas breathed before kissing his boyfriend tenderly. He smiled softly before resting his head against Dean’s shoulder again. 

Cas heard the song of the DVD menu playing and he smiled against Dean’s skin. He wasn’t so warm anymore, but Cas made it his personal mission to warm up his boyfriend. He shifted a bit so his whole body was pressed to Dean and let his hand caress Dean’s tummy. Cas’ eyes were still closed but he knew Dean was smiling. He simply knew it.

“Cas, baby, open your eyes, you have to watch the movie now,” Dean said, his voice so soft it could barely be heard over the sound of the TV.

“I just need to listen to it,” Cas answered, earning him a chuckle. God if his sound wasn’t glorious. Cas smiled against Dean’s neck, kissing it softly.

The music started to play, and Cas took a deep breath. The only reason why he didn’t want to actually _see_ the beginning of the movie was because each time, it made him cry. He loved the movie, really, but the first scenes were too real, too frightening.

See, him and Dean had grown up together, they had known each other since they were toddlers, playing in the sandbox of their school. And Cas had always been in love with Dean, ever since the beginning. They were always together, even before they started dating when they were 14, after both of them finally manned up and admitted they loved each other. They went to the same college, too, knowing the distance would break them. They had bought their little apartment once they graduated. They were 26 now, and they never spent more than a week away from each other. 

So yes, _Up_ made Castiel cry because it reminded him that no matter how much he loved Dean, one of them would always die first and leave the other alone.

He tried to cover his sniffling and his tears by sinking even deeper in Dean’s arms, but when he felt a wet drop landing on his forehead, he looked up. Cas’ eyes widened when he saw that Dean was crying too.

Dean smiled weakly, before pushing Cas back on his chest and tightening his arms around him. Cas still wasn’t looking at the screen, but the way Dean was brushing his lips in his hair told him Carl and Ellie were adults now. When Dean started to shake underneath him, Cas knew the Fredericksens were at the hospital. And when Cas heard Dean murmuring sweet ‘I love you’s in his ear, Cas couldn’t do anything else but cry even harder.

Cas’ sobs eventually stopped when he heard Russell’s voice and he allowed himself to finally look at the screen. Silently, Dean gave him a tissue, and Cas chuckled. As he swept his nose, Dean chased the last tears of Cas’ eyes and smiled at him.

“I’ll love you forever, you know that?” Dean whispered.

“I know.”

“Good. Marry me then.”

“Alright,” Cas said, new tears spilling out of his eyes again but for a very different reason, the movie still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/113371242434/prompt-requested-by-kawkawzombie-dean-cas)!! xxx


End file.
